Helpless night
by Rococo-theory
Summary: 1920s. Paris. During one day seduction, angst, denial, refusal, lust and love drive Damon and Elena apart yet together. The outcome inevitable yet a mystery. AU. AH.
1. 9:00 to 12:00am

**9:00-12:00 am**

The street was populated with giggling, tremendously serious and overall distinct personages. It was quite early for Elena, perhaps too early, yet she had just returned from her travels abroad and had been forced to encounter the daylight. She'd always known she was an owl, because when the darkness set in and the sun was just a mere memory, she came alive and made everything seem vivid and brilliant to those who delighted in the pictorial image of nighttime. The parties, the liquor everything seemed marvelous at night. It was true however that although Elena admired a lifestyle of such sorts she preferred a more reserved position and rarely devoted herself to true excitement, but people adored her anyway. They called her a 'darling' and wished to be amongst her company for as long as they possibly could.

The car stopped in front of the The Ritz and as Elena stepped out of the the vehicle, the chiffon of her ivory dress decorated with the meticulous detailing of flowers trembled slightly in the wind and made her appear charmingly delicate. Elena looked around her as if feeling a presence which resembled familiarity and yet distrust, but took no notice of it, placing the reason for this queer sensation to be her arrival to Paris after such a long absence. With slow and fragile movements she entered her beloved hotel, where each bellboy greeted her with a smile, her being a trustworthy and known client of the hotel. Without much ado she was already in her room, where the air smelt of fresh roses and the windows were open letting in a gentle early summer breeze and making the silk curtains move swiftly in its might.

Elena went to the bedroom and to her vanity; she sat in front of the mirror and regarded her appearance; her skin seemed a shade of olive drab instead of the creamy olive or rather honey she delighted in, her eyes looked weary and with this she concurred that sleep was a necessity. Elena removed the ivory pearl and rhinestone barrette and with that long locks of chestnut hair oozing the smell of strawberries flew to all sides. Elena mindfully removed her dress and placed it on one of the silk hangers. Putting on a slip she finally stepped into bed and under the covers, trying to forget the lightly vexatious sun. Elena tried to gather her notions, after exhausting herself with making plans whom to call on and where to be present she fell into a deep sleep.

Woken only twenty minutes later by the sound of a persistent knock on her door, Elena unwillingly put on her thulian pink silk robe and went to answer. Slightly worried about her seemingly unattractive appearance she consciously opened the door.

" ,"

"You're pretending to be unacquainted with me? How charming," He smiled pesteringly.

"Mmhm,"

"I heard you were back,"

"From whom? I've told no one of my coming and seen no one since I've returned,"

"I will not expose my sources. May I enter?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have a reputation to uphold,"

"I've never really bothered much about that, have I?" He said whilst stroking a lock of hair away from her features.

"You are so vulgar. I despise you. I cannot believe there was a time when I considered your approach charming and your manners impeccable. Now you might as well leave, because it is inappropriate of you to be here,"

"Elena, please do not cast me out. I simply want to talk to you," A profound genuinity was now present in Damon, or so it appeared and Elena felt too weak hearted to argue with him any longer. She opened the door further allowing him entrance and was now frightfully aware of her exposure and the conditions they were in.

"Damon you must hurry. I do not want anyone to think wrongly of you being here,"

"Certainly. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"The Fitzgerald's one? Perhaps. I do not feel entirely revived from my trip to enter into such a daring event," Both Damon and Elena smiled naughtily as they recollected the tragically astounding time they had had at one of their previous soirees.

"The truth is I only wanted to inquire about that, but now that we are both here," Damon began in a determined manner.

"We might as well part. I am inexplicably tired and it would be best if you would leave now,"

"I have never understood what was my fallacy in approaching you,"

"That was precisely it. Thinking you could do no wrong. Your character has always been overtly questionable so I'm terribly sorry, but nothing could ever happen between us,"

"I don't believe that for a moment," Damon said with a grave smile and giving Elena a look of frenzy and despair with his penetrating eyes, exited the room, leaving behind a manly scent and also a devastatingly mental encounter.

Elena stood for a mere second and then without further thought returned to her silky sheets where in perfect bliss she lulled herself to sleep with daydreams of the perfect suitor, one entirely unlike Damon Salvatore, but then upon the mention of him in her head she began to recall all sorts of unpleasant memories that consisted of events that had lead them to this despicable relationship.

Years ago when they had first been introduced at a social gathering for her father, the notable doctor, Elena had thought him ideal for her as a husband, best friend, brother, anything of importance really, because with a flutter of his lashes and the reveal of his seductive and empowering eyes one felt as if carried away by a brisk wind, but over the years he proved to be none of the mentioned. His constant wish to seduce her and abuse her reputation made him a dangerous comrade, so Elena shied away from him, yet he perpetually seemed to be wherever she was. It became a nuisance, yet somehow Elena always had believed he could become a more sensible person and a man of admirable character. With these thoughts she pestered herself until she heard a rather loud thud.

Entering the salon she saw the white window to be fully open and a flower vase on the floor, when it should have remained on the table. Attending to it would require too much effort on her part, granted she was already terribly exhausted. Elena gave out a slow sigh and with the thought of returning to bed calmed herself, when something made her senses become aroused momentarily.

She felt someone pull her close, hands around her waist and whisper into her ear.

"A girl as vulnerable as you should always ensure her door is locked upon a persons exit,"

"Damon, don't lets play this game. I am displeased with it, " Damon's hold on her tightened and his intentions became clearer.

"I told you I'm not in the mood. Why can't you just leave? You always have to take things to far and make yourself look unseemly,"

Damon ran his finger along the line of her arm and down to her thigh, where he raised the slip, being opposed the force of Elena's hand.

"Come now. I know I make your heart beat furiously and your cheeks blush scarlet, yet you still pretend,"

"I never do," Elena murmured and then frightfully abusively forced Damon away from her, rushing to the door of her apartments, opening it widely, "I need my rest Damon or rather I need you not to be here," This time with a disgusting grin and a self-assured stroll he left her rooms. Elena felt damaged and troubled.

It was still terribly early and Elena still lacked her much needed rest, so she returned to bed, but as she did, she realized that from all this banter and arousal she could no longer fall asleep. Elena had breakfast delivered to her suite and as she sat nearby the open window and sipped her morning coffee and delighted in the croissant she concluded that there was not an ounce of sensibility in Damon and that despite her demeaning and obvious attraction for him, a man which did not suit her at all, a man who was quite the opposite of her and a man who for all reasons that could be proved looked to be beneath her, should be banished from her heart. Paris in the morning. Perhaps afternoon. Delighting in the notion that besides Damon there were still possibilities out there Elena considered going out for a stroll. Then she cursed herself once again for having thought of him.

Elena wore her peachy coloured congo pink dress, with ruffles and although she felt slightly dressed up, there was no reason for her to not feel good, because the dress was a stunner. With a final glance in the mirror and at out the window, to concur that the burning sun was still ironically present Elena was out the door for a walk, by that time the clock struck 10am.

Clouds of white and gray hovered above at times obstructing the sun's penetrating rays. Elena strolled brightly beaming past the Louvre and headed straight towards the Opera, imagining an evening where she could go to the Opera with someone who suited her and was charming and sleek. The day seemed promising as she had concluded that going to a party seemed an attractive option. Parties excited her deeply and they made her come alive and to her senses, whether on a day like this she seemed rather dull and hopeless. Elena ran inside a restaurant, the _Royal Madeleine_, as the rain, cold and forceful, began to first drizzle then pour coming as an unpleasant surprise. Taking her seat at a round little table, enclothed by a starch white cloth and with candles of an ivory colour gracing the very center, she inquired for _Sole Meuniere_ with a side of potatoes and a glass of _Romanée-Conti_ white wine.

As she sipper her wine, from the corner of her eye she noticed the table aside her being taken. Then a loud splash was heard and as she turned gently to look, it appeared that some wine had been spilt across the table and a gentleman was kept waiting.

"_Pardonez-moi, monsieur_,"

"_Ca va, mon ami_,"

Elena dared not look at him. From her viewpoint the gentleman looked very clear cut and also well dressed, his suit looked sleek and without the slightest imperfection. His hair was brushed back and parted at the right, as was the fashion. Lost in her allure Elena disregarded the fact that a waiter was standing beside her and inquiring whether she would permit the gentleman to sit at her table whilst his table was arranged properly. Once Elena came to she gladly agreed, out of politeness of course, not curiosity or arousal. The gentleman took his seat in front of her and as Elena glanced upon him she was in awe of the disappointment this guest brought.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. It is as if fate is bringing us closer together by the moment," Damon spoke with a smile.

"I cannot believe that I can't even escape you for luncheon. I suppose you did not spill the wine on purpose, did you?"

"How could you ever presume such a thing? That would be in a very ungentlemanly fashion. I feel as though I had not had the pleasure of your company for all of eternity, Elena. It is silly isn't it, considering we spoke just moments ago,"

"I have no emotions towards you save disgust, so once your table is ready, I wish for you to return to it and bother me no longer,"

"Your words crush my heart like a thousand earthly pebbles that fall all at once toward me," Damon leaned towards Elena and took her hand in his, running his fingers over her wrist so Elena was inclined to pull it back, so he would not feel her racing pulse, "Elena, you are rather a mysterious creature. I've never beheld anyone quite like yourself; so full of spite towards me, yet burning with angst to have a taste deep down,"

Elena rolled her eyes and tried desperately not to turn a shade of pink. Damon's words always had a near magical effect upon her.

"I must say that I rather dislike your vulgar way of speaking and would much prefer it if we would turn the conversation to the accustomed themes,"

"And those would be?" Damon looked perfectly lost, "For you see I've never had to go to such lengths, for my company, that is to say the present company excluded, seems to not bother about trivial matters and I would even be so bold as to say that they rather like my poetic ways," The sneer that appeared upon Damon's lips made Elena want to run away before she fell into his arms and begged for him to kiss her as passionately as ever.

"It is a pity, Mr. Salvatore that you are so uneducated in the simplest of ways because it ensures that we will never be on equal terms and therefore cannot even have this conversation now," The waiter was coming towards them, apparently to announce that the table was done, "Ah, I see that you will now be free to enjoy your lunch, I thank you for the pleasure of your company,"

Damon looked rather bewildered, but still stood up and with and air of self-assurance, the one that he'd learnt to put to use all his life, walked slowly over to his place, yet on his way he stopped next to Elena and taking her hand placed his lips upon it, in a most dated manner, and smiled as he saw her cheeks turn rosy. Then he disappeared from her view and Elena received her lunch. Delighting in her meal, Elena could overcome the queer sort of feeling she felt, as she knew that right beside her sat her greatest enemy and love. When she felt pleasantly fulfilled she left without a word to Damon, clearly still seeing his presence, and rather in great haste.

Elena strolled down the street thinking to herself, ignorant of passers-by who looked at her lustfully. Tears in her eyes brought her back to reality. She cursed him. She cursed his very being. Elena wanted no more than to be with him, yet he made it impossible by being his true self. The kind and honest in him was lost, and she did not want to devote herself to the scraps that remained. As she walked passed a park, her eyes turned to the old and withered clock as it struck twelve. It was midday and Elena could not wait for nightfall to set in as she wished desperately to mislay her sorrows and troubles and become the 'darling' she much favoured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note_ **I really hope that you, dear readers, enjoy this story as I feel that there is much to be discovered in terms of these two characters. It is always lovely when someone reviews!

The first dress Elena wore; post/13800007108/dress-1920s-the-golstein-museum-of-design

The second dress found on my tumblr; post/14989842809/omgthatdress-dress-1926-1928-the-metropolitan


	2. 12:00 to 15:00pm

**12:00-15:00pm**

The day grew to be quite swell. The air smelt of roses, the streets were overpopulated with fashionable people rushing their parties, and Elena strolled quietly exuberating her charm with the least amount of effort. It was still terribly early and Elena lacked imagination as to what she should do. It was true that she had quite a lot of friends, possibly people who were not that bad, but she simply could not stand them before nightfall. Their petty discussions of meaningless things seemed irritating to no end, so Elena decided that she should remain in her own company, enjoying solitary delight for as long as she could, for she knew that once she arrived at the party people would stick to her like glue. Taking short, minimalistic steps in the direction of La Louvre, Elena rejoiced in the grandiose building and all the art it held inside. The wet ground made her feel cold, but as she stepped towards the entrance Elena's heart began to race as if returning home.

The Louvre held a specific memory for her. It had been a part of her since that very day. It had been a sunny morning, not a single cloud in sight, the sun brightening and burning, so much that to escape it one had to stay indoors. Elena's father had arranged for the two of them to have lunch with Mr. Salvatore and Damon. He and Salvatore were old friends and had even deigned in the army together so now delighted in each chance they had to meet. They'd agreed to meet near the grand museum and when they did, not being able to withstand the sweltering heat, they took refuge in the dark and damp halls of the building which housed what Elena loved. She was fifteen then. Remembering now, she had eyed Damon rather curiously when he'd smiled at her as no other boy had ever done before. With a certain unfriendliness, yet overt charm. Elena had frightfully mistaken his feelings towards her then and assumed he disliked her. How naïve she'd been!

They walked alongside, their fathers walked a further distance back. Elena knew Damon looked at her intently, but she regarded each painting and sculpture in close detail, as if each piece was the only piece in the room. The admiration Elena felt for the art, made her heart ache that she didn't have any impeccable talents such as painting or even writing. It made her feel disappointed. Lost in thought Elena had missed all of Damon's, who was two years older than her then, efforts to seduce her and pull her into his web of girls who'd fallen for him. Once Elena turned to him, to see if he was still beside her, that is, Damon looked around, ascertaining that their fathers were not around or close to them in the least, and kissed Elena, stroking her curled hair away from her face, trying to understand his deep need for this girl, so appeared so inscrutable and lovely.

Elena had been terribly frightened. To her it hadn't even seemed as if Damon had found her sensible, but now she assumed a cheerful expression, still seeded with anger that he'd been so unmannerly blunt.

"What on earth? You should not have done that! We don't even know each other,"

"Oh shucks. It was good wasn't it, doll?"

Elena felt as if he was patronizing her and took a step away as he tried to go for it again.

"I cannot simply go around engaging in … promiscuities with everyone. I have a reputation to think about. I suggest you leave me be from this moment further,"

Damon eyed her with a bothered glare.

Elena decided to act quickly and rationally. She endured the warnings of her heart and left him before he had a chance to leave her. Turning on her heel, she slowly and delicately walked away and turned to the first painting she could find. It ached. Her heart felt shattered. Why had she escaped what might have possibly been a perfectly wonderful match? She had liked Damon from the first moment they had met. Then she remembered all the tales of woe people had told her about him. A seducer of girls, of dubious character and entirely irritating with all his over forced charm. Before she knew it Elena was called by her father and they left the pleasant museum and attended a restaurant where they delighted in a glorious lunch of lentil soup, then honey lacquered duck breast and for dessert a lovely _tarte aux amandes_. During this lunch neither Elena nor Damon spoke. They simply exchanged mysterious glances which could not be comprehended. And so they spent their day. Elena remembered it so clearly. Her first kiss with Damon. Upon entering the museum her heart sunk and she almost wanted to leave, but feeling too much embarrassed to make such a silly move she decided to endure the museum until two in the afternoon at least. And so she wandered the great halls, regarding everything in impeccable detail and not once becoming lost amongst the labyrinths that were the museum itself. She knew each gallery by heart. Finally upon exiting the museum when she lacked strength to strain her eyes further, Elena felt broken and fatigued. It really was two pm now. Elena settled to go to a café and later found herself in the Café de Flore. It truly was magical being amongst all the intellectuals that gathered here although Elena felt rather awkward knowing she lacked the knowledge, creativity and experience to participate in the conversations around her. She delighted in a cup of very strong coffee to keep her spirits up and then simply sat, staring outside and losing herself in her thoughts, which now became more apparently somber.

* * *

><p>The air was brisk even inside the café, so Elena gently ran her fingers over the goose bumps on her skin. There was a smile upon her lips that was misleading. It was ever present. Elena was thinking beneath the surface. Thinking about Damon once again. It was terrifying how much he was present in all her thoughts. A memory could surface at any given moment and Elena couldn't help but remember, because every memory she and Damon had shared had been truly meaningful in one way or another, whether it was deplorable or joyous.<p>

Three years ago, when she was seventeen there was a ball organized by her school. A truly dreadful event and Elena had settled for an even more despicable companion. There was nothing he could tell her, not even a single quiver would she make when she touched her softly. He was bland, disposable and truly unentertaining. They danced, her ivory dress falling softly to the ground moving soundlessly upon the marble, her eyes inexpressive, her smile lost and her body screaming for adventure. Just as a dance had ended Elena released him and desired to disappear when she noticed a familiar visage. Damon walked into the room, elegantly and first and foremost respectably dressed, his hair combed back a gentile smile gracing his usually seductive and cruel face with over prominent cheekbones. Elena eyed him curiously, desperately desiring to know which of the pretty faces he would choose to behold and dance with. As he came towards her, Elena's heart race and she heard nothing of his dialogue with her miserable companion, but she simply knew that she was in his arms and they were swaying to the rhythm of a waltz.

"You look lovely, darling,"

"I do hope you are not mocking me. But thank you. I see you have no concern regarding the rudeness you expressed towards my date,"

"I could see how miserable you were from the door. I believe you to be rather relieved and grateful,"

"Why are you dancing with me?"

"You appeared to be the most sensible and attractive company. Also I want to lure girls to me otherwise it is too much work. Jealousy and envy are key. We're old friends, you will not mind surely?"

Elena kept back a frown and tears. Damon was obviously planning to leave her once he found a suitable victim for seduction and she would be left alone. And what was worst was that she would be left alone by someone she deeply loved. Probably too much for her own good to the point where losing her dignity to not lose him was a very likely probability.

"Of course, I don't. Do what you must," Elena finally said in a clear voice with an unnoticeably genuine and honest smile. Not today. She would not fall below her standards today for someone like him.

The music stopped playing and with an icy glance directed towards Damon's piercing eyes she left in order to find a place to rest since she did not intend to dance further. As she entered a sitting room, her hand was caught by the tough grip of a male hand.

"Elena, where are you going?" Damon asked with genuine care, his eyes looking kinder than she'd ever seen them.

"You do not need me anymore surely. Girls were eyeing you as soon as you entered the room,"

"How can you be so hopelessly naïve?"

"Pardon? I cannot stand this. You insult me every time we meet. I have not committed a sin against you. Leave me be," Elena tried to break for his grasp, yet he held her tight and pulled her close. Damon looked into her eyes making her feel terribly uncomfortable, yet one minute more and her heart would burst within into pieces from anticipation. They were standing against each other

"Elena," Damon stroked her hair and looked decisively at her rosy lips, "All I ever wanted was you," His lips fell upon hers and they increasingly lusted for each other. A kiss seemed not enough. The want, the passion that had been there seemed to become unbearable. Elena placed her hands against Damon's chest and pulled him closer by the folds of his suit. They could not be closer together, yet felt inexplicably apart.

"Damon," Elena moaned under her breath and through the kisses Damon was placing upon her lips one by one. He shushed her and they moved against the wall. Damon placed his knee between her legs, making her grant him access to her body. His icy touch upon her thigh made her tremble and she felt him unclasp her garter. At that point Elena knew she had to stop this. At any given moment someone could walk in and she would be ruined and Damon would quite probably not desire her any more after that. "Damon, stop it. Stop,"

Damon broke from her and looked at her in a vicious manner. His cruel streak had reappeared and Elena did not want to hear the insults which would fall upon her for once again denying him as her lover, companion and much more.

"I don't believe this Elena. How can you be so stubborn? I know that you like me. You make it so terribly obvious; blushing every time you see me, shiver every time I touch you and when we are finally alone you refuse me as if I were someone you loathed deeply. Why?" With this he was once again up close, nearly kissing her, but in truth awaiting the answer, which Elena was unable to grant him.

"Don't ask me such things. I simply do not want us to be caught," Damon rolled his eyes and placed his hand at the small of her back and moved so she could feel his body press into her, his arousal becoming awfully evident. That very moment there were light steps heard near the door and Elena sprung from Damon's compromising hold, leaving him unsatisfied and rushed out of the room.

Sitting in the café now Elena remembered that night as clearly as if it had been yesterday. The sensations she'd felt she had not felt again, by the touch of any other man. Elena turned her eyes towards a table of men who were talking passionately of surrealism and so desperately wished to join them. At times she truly did want to lose all the worldly possessions she had and live in bohemian poverty writing stories that inspired her very being and talk to people such as the poets that had gathered here. She would live somewhere warm in Nice _par exemple _and when she had enough money she would travel to Paris and walk through the streets as if seeing it for the first time again, everything seeming new and fresh. Elena despised feeling like the caged bird, yet could not change her feelings. If only she had Damon, love would be enough for her to summit true happiness and drop all those notions that filled her head, because they really were a means of escape from the suppressed feeling of loneliness she felt.

The girl sat there looking downwards at the table and her long lashes covered her eyes. Outside rain was drizzling pleasantly and soon she was on her way once more. She walked her head raised to the sky and delighted in the drops which fell upon her face. Close behind was Damon. He regarded her with such genuine admiration and wished to put his arms around her and caress her for all eternity. If only she would let him. The clock struck three in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note **Hope you found this chapter delightful and look forward to more! Please be so kind and review! _


	3. 15:00 to 18:00pm

**15:00 to 18:00pm**

The rain had calmed. The grey asphalt now smelt of pleasant nothingness. Elena stepped onto the boat. And as it moved tardily further from the shore her heart filled with delight. The trip along the Seine on such an unpredictable afternoon was precisely what one needed to clear one's head after all the misfortunes of the day. Elena watched as the white clouds sprinkled with a dust of gold passed overhead and the solferino strip that lined the horizon. The accompaniment of a slow jazzy song made her long for the night and yet now her eyes were closed and she lost her entire embodiment of anxiousness. Despite the very clear image of summer that enveloped the city and its devious, caring, sophisticated habitants, the smell of fresh and innocent spring hovered unnoticeably above. Her mind was drawn to romantic gestures and affairs. Such pleasure she felt in delighting in this particular instant that once again she discovered herself amongst the happiest of her memories which were to do with the one person of whom she could not stop thinking that very day.

* * *

><p>They had all gone to the woods. Hunting was a necessity amongst her class and so was shooting. It was a very fine autumn day in England. Several families who were all tightly woven together by their impudent snobbism had gathered together for what promised to be a very exhilarating hunt. Elena's father had joined the idea with genuine pleasure and so had Damon's father. So once again perhaps to do with fate Elena and Damon were thrown together in a social setting and with not others of a similar age around they were inclined to spend their days sulking together. In entirety they remained at the grandiose and splendorous house of a very typical Englishman and his family for a week. For the shoot it was agreed that Elena would stand by Damon. Of course she felt a certain welcome anxiety and yet it was slightly depressing to be in his company now for he rarely spoke and if so it was always to demonstrate his impeccable skills for stating the obvious.<p>

The misty and grey of the still green plains procured a very sinister and near mythical ambiance and Elena trembled slightly as they walked the empty woods together tight in a group. Then they spread out when they reached a muddy square of grass where the sky was perfectly visible. Elena stood silently beside her _"fancy" _and was too afraid to speak for she was afraid he'd snap at her for ruining his shot. However, this time, perhaps because left solely in her presence and inspired by the wildness and mysterious of the plains, Damon spoke deeply;

"You've barely said a word to me this week," Shot.

Elena closed her eyes in response and then mumbled; "It has been your pleasure to ignore me all this time, so do not presume that I am to blame for whatever it is that has been troubling you,"

"Elena, you were the one who rejected me," Two shots. Then instead of reloading, Damon turned to her and his what appeared to be grey eyes in this light turned to her and looked at her so sweetly and lovingly as she had never seen him before, "You've always pointed out my lack of manners, so for once I thought to apply my knowledge and based upon the notion that one must never pester a lady I awaited for you to approach me in the friendly way you so desire,"

Elena felt slightly taken aback. He was right. She had herself imagined his distance and his unwillingness because Elena always had a flair for drama.

"I… didn't realise. I'm sorry. I have been acting incredibly childish. Please forgive me," Elena said in a near whisper and removed herself from the situation by walking away in slow paces back into the woods. The air had become colder and the smell of pine made her sense the presence of winter. Elena felt herself tremble with indecision. Her mind was occupied by thoughts that had taken each a turn for something entirely distinct and yet she had always known what she wanted and that was Damon. Perhaps her stubbornness was the cause of all her unhappiness. Hearing deep breaths behind her Elena turned and was met face to face with Damon who regarded her with the same sensitivity as before. Elena closed her eyes in despair also as a way to escape the embarrassment she felt. Cold, icy lips landed upon hers and caressed her with love. She felt Damon's hands embrace her body and being and now the promise of a future together seemed entirely possible. Whether it was the wildness of the moors, the suppressed desire or simply the deep love that was between them, Elena surrendered to his kiss entirely and held nothing back, but by the sound of the returning hunting party they were forced to retire to their previous selves, but now a smile passed between them or their eyes met in perfect serenity.

The town that was close on foot to the house they resided at was very small and hardly noted for any specialities besides the marvellous flowers and kind townsfolk. Elena and Damon strolled through it the very next day. The sun had come out and now the air felt graced with lightness and a breath of spring because the wind carried the scent from each tree and each flower, added on the smell of apples and hay. Damon squeezed her hand tightly every minute to see if she was still by his side. Elena smiled every time he did. They came to a stop when they noticed a rather homely church. The façade resembled something of a Romanesque style; the red withered bricks, the shapely curves, the absence of windows. They were rather compelled to enter. They spent a good twenty minutes there before agreeing to carry on with their walk and upon their exit they encountered a girl of Elena's age. She seemed very nice and kind and bid them good day. Simplistic in her appearance she did seem to be of higher class and there was a striking beauty in her varicoloured eyes.

Elena and Damon walked on; untouched by the exhaustion they felt after being on their feet for so long. It was nearly six in the afternoon now and they headed home. The party had dinner and then retired for tea and biscuits. Damon stood in the corner of the room. Elena sat on the gold and rose seat and was obliged to converse with the lady of the house. During their entirely unentertaining conversation Elena could not take her eyes off Damon as he could not take his off her. Their stare went unnoticed by everyone and yet they expressed themselves in this look of desperate want. Finally, Damon came over to Elena and with a smile her companion retired to her husband.

"You looked miserable," He spoke close to her ear.

"I suppose I am not one for conversation," Elena sighed and sipped her tea.

"And yet, you converse with me," Damon whispered and ran his finger over her delicate hand, which send a rush of uncontrollable shiver through her being.

"We mostly argue or speculate about our terrible lives," Elena muttered, "But I suppose that might count. Are we going for a stroll tomorrow? I rather like this town,"

"We could…" Damon leaned in, "Would you mind terribly if I asked of you to meet me in the garden tonight?"

"Damon! We can't. If we get caught it will be the scandal of the century. We mustn't,"

"Elena, please," Elena looked into his eyes and saw the desperation she'd seen before.

"At one o'clock, by the old gate, but be careful," With that she rose and excusing herself left the room.

Brisk wind blew the trees back and forth while the perfectly trimmed hedges were completely still. Elena had on her beige wool coat, yet still felt the cold of winter approach. Damon walked over towards her in the shining moonlight like out of a fairy tale and Elena could not contain her emotions as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with unimaginable lust, exciting her soul and every wish.

* * *

><p>The boat drifted without passion upon the dark river. It had come to dusk now and the gold dust had turned to pure liquid. Elena observed the birds above that seemed just as lost and hopeless as she was. Of course Damon had betrayed her trust the very next day as she had seen him express more than just charm towards the very girl they had encountered the day before. Elena learned later that her name was Rose and she was the daughter of a nobleman, and was equipped with many talents amongst them being a certain endowment for seducing and enchanting men. Elena had once again pretended that her heart had not been broken, yet it seemed to be. But perhaps it hadn't as she had been through this disappointment many times before. As soon as Damon swore commitment he betrayed her trust and as soon as she gave her heart to him, she began to doubt each single action.<p>

Despite it being summer it looked dark. Albeit Elena had lost her previous cheerfulness. Something about this day seemed very odd. All throughout she had been remembering events long forgotten and somehow also longing to relive them once more. Elena was sure Damon had a heart made of stone and yet had she warmed it once? Now when they were in each other's company the previous innocence seemed lost. They were cruel, cynical and sardonic. It pained her for she desired for him to hold her in his arms as before, so selflessly and lovingly.

She disembarked the boat and felt a light breeze approach her. It blew her hair from side to side and made the feathers on her flamingo pink dress tremble with the pleasure of movement. The streets seemed empty. Now was the time when everyone was resting before the night ahead. Only Elena seemed to be alive and unable to put things out of her mind. The sound of her steps frightened her. Their empty and hollow sound seemed sinister and as she walked the square of _Colonne de Vendôme _she became even more aware of her loneliness.

Elena settled in the hotel bar unable to seclude herself in her apartments. The scent of flowers flew in from the patio as the piano gently sent music to her ears. The mahogany tables, the velvet seats the champagne flowing into the sparkling crystal glasses seemed absolutely delightful to Elena. She listened to the birds outside and imagined being one of them. Rejoicing at this bizarre yet sophisticated human ritual from the outside, desiring or perhaps just being curious about what it would be like to become one of these overtly elegant creatures. Life seemed beautiful.

"You are not ready, darling,"

"You truly are a pest. How can someone be so terribly persistent? Did we not finally come to the conclusion that we would both be at the party, therefore through no fault of mine I would be obligated to talk to you there?"

Damon smiled at her before taking a seat opposite her.

"I came to the idea that it would be a very gentleman manner to display if I were to escort you to the party,"

"How gallant, yet frightfully unimpressive,"

"You are always so harsh. I wonder if your horrible character is the real _raison _why we could not be together,"

"I cannot believe that you have the nerve to insult me! And yet do I really care?"

Elena smiled carelessly and Damon leaned across the table towards her and taking her by the wrist enticed her most sensitive nerves.

"Your words may be as cruel as they are, but you could never lie to me. You have always cared, from the very first kiss we shared. Do you still remember?"

Elena wished to be ignorant of his words, but could not help but nod in approval and smile foolishly.

"Kiss me,"

"Pardon?"

"Elena, you must. I cannot bear this game any longer. I know how you feel and most importantly I know how I feel as well and that is that I will die soon if you do not accept me as a man you could be with,"

"Damon," Elena let out a small sigh, "I have believed since the very beginning that you were a man I could be with," With that she rose and left in a quiet and sophisticated manner, leaving Damon, his heart racing, with no other choice but to follow her.

The corridors of the hotel were quiet, the silence as petrifying as the grave. Then upon the barely audible steps of two people the clock struck six in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note**I hope you found this chapter pleasing and please be so kind as to review! _


	4. 18:00 to 21:00pm

**18:00 – 21:00 pm**

Elena led Damon into her room. Her apartments suddenly appeared smaller and she felt overwhelmed by Damon's presence. Damon placed his hands around her waist, rather awkwardly for he was fearful of her reaction. Their lips met in an explosive kiss. Her long hair, chocolate as it was caressed Damon's cheek softly and made him feel warm and loved. There was a moment's pause as a flicker of consciousness revived them from their lust driven impulses. Damon stood before Elena and he felt a shiver pass through her. He still held her in his arms; they were now wrapped tightly around her, almost in a possessive manner.

"We shouldn't," Damon whispered desperately into her hair.

"For once we both agree, yet why?"

Damon lowered his hands, he held her wrists in the palms of his hands, feeling the blood rush underneath her creamy and feathery skin, his eyes expressed sadness and regret, but he had no wish to conceal it.

"Something makes me feel uneasy, concerning our future, if we do this now,"

"I never thought you to be so sentimental. But I do agree with you. Although, what possible future do we have?"

"We could marry," Damon said, muttering.

"Could we? You cannot support us and we both are fully aware that us being married would lead to the imminent death of one of us," Elena spoke sincerely. This time she did not want to push him away. This time he wanted him to resolve what she had been repeating and trying to solve in her mind ever since they met, ever since that first kiss, that first moment of lust and now this. His proposal. Could he respond to the many questions she still had concerning _their future. _

"Elena," He stroked her hair from her sad, angelic face, "We would manage. I love you and isn't that what great romances are about? Love. Why do you wish for more? We are rich, young and in love. Could there even _be _anything else?"

"Yes, Damon," Elena broke from his embrace and went to the open window. The air felt refreshing against her warm skin. She felt broken. Her deep, dark coal black eyes sunk at the thought of spending eternity alone, because there would only ever be Damon. And yet; "Trust. I do not feel a drop of it in regards to you. I do not trust you, Damon. Never have, because you are wonderfully good at surprising me unpleasantly with your unfaithful, selfish and senseless persona,"

"I promise I've changed. You have changed me. I don't feel anything towards anyone but you," Damon sighed and went over to her, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him. The feathers of her dress brushed softly and sensually against the thin material of his suit, "Please do think about my proposal. I do expect an answer by the end of tonight. I have sulked around you for long enough without any response, so I do hope you will grant me that," Damon kissed the top of her head sensing the velvet of her hair. He then turned and went, knowing he would see her at the party, but having no clue as to what her response might be.

* * *

><p>The grain paths were silent. It was too early in the morning for anyone to desire to stroll in the park. Maples hung above and pleased them with their gentle whispers. The ducks looked lovely. Elena ripped off a piece of the loaf and gave the rest to Damon, then they threw crumb by crumb into the still water and fed the brown and grey animals. They smiled back in gratitude. It was difficult to place their emotions into a worldly context. Elena had on her burgundy coat, with the small fur lining and looked incredibly composed and wonderful. The idea of coming to this park had been hers and Damon had been so glad, for he loved to see her in this setting. She belonged here amongst the calm of the undisturbed nature. As fresh as the growing morning that surrounded them and as radiant as the colours of the fallen autumn leaves. The reason for their encounter was rather inexplicable. They were set to travel to <em>la campagne <em>soon with their families and perhaps out of sheer politeness the two had agreed to meet to discuss their affections towards one another and perhaps through customary manners one would be obliged to refuse this trip, so their holiday would not be awkward and uncomfortable.

"Will we be fine there?"

Elena was silent. Then spoke, still deep in thought; "I am sure I will find some activity that does not include you, so I suppose so. It would be very unfortunate if one of us would have to decline this marvellous opportunity,"

Damon was smoking a cigarette. The grey ash was falling from it rapidly and as he inhaled he felt the pleasant sensation of the smoke tingle his senses. Damon tried to think. His actions had determined Elena's previous refusal to be with him since apparently he had been to charming with a girl. Of course she had been a beauty, an absolute doll, and had the flirt of the century, but he did not want her. He had wanted Elena. It was in his nature to be kind to female sex and he could not change that, as hard as he had tried, and that had occurred when he met Elena; it was still overtly difficult to be cold and hard in a woman's presence.

"I say, let us try and if it does not work, after all it is only two weeks, I can respectfully disappear,"

Elena did not want to meet Damon's eyes so she simply smiled at the ducks, a smile which was meant for him, and turned to leave.

The trip turned out to be miserable, because what can one do in the country in autumn. Elena remembered the summers she had had in her aunts cottage, where she had spent days on end walking through the green fields where the long grass and flowers had caressed her bare knees and how she had eaten strawberries and drunk milk in the shade of an oak tree each evening as the sun had become a golden sphere and was about to set. This holiday was rather more monotone; Elena spent her days inside the small cottage, resting upon the blue and white armchair reading books. Once in a while she strolled through the tree alleys and let the impressive autumn scenery inspire her, but overall her days were spent yearning for Paris. The only attribute of the country was the perfect silence. No cars, no obnoxious and irritating people, no decadent nightlife. Just the quiet of nature, the perfect wind, the warming sun, the vivid trees, the invisible animals and Damon. Damon was the epitaph of silence as he spoke not a word to her in fear of disturbing her calm.

* * *

><p>Elena attempted to prepare for the party. She took a bath. Luxurious and refreshing as it was, with the aroma of cherries and the added pleasure of champagne, the warmth against her skin, it did not calm her at all. She was quite bothered by Damon's approach to the anticipated proposal, because he had been quite forceful with her by setting a deadline, yet he did have the right in some way. Elena had lead him around for too long, she had been truly irritable, with her indecisive manner, her fluttery personality and her flapper attitude. Should she accept? She yearned for it, yet felt they were better as lovers than husband and wife. It sounded too formal and restricted their freedom as much as was possible. Yet she loved him, so the response was perfectly clear.<p>

Her hair was set up neatly, yet with curls peeking through, with diamond embellished pins. Elena regarded the image projected back to her from the 18th century mirror. Her alice blue dress, the light strokes of chiffon, the wonderful floral art deco embellishments upon it, it seemed so becoming on her. Once again Elena had reinvented her old self. The stunning, evening and party loving girl she had forgotten she was. Throughout loving Damon and dreaming of a future together she had let her life flow by day by day. Now that something she had longed after appeared to be coming into her existence Elena felt sure that enjoying herself was the healthiest thing to do. So she headed off for the party, glamorous as ever, prepared to entertain the known crowd, ready to consume vast amounts of the sparkling champagne and see the love of her life, who awaited her answer.

The air was splendid, the surroundings magical, the people extravagant. It was just as she had remembered. All the artists; the poets, the writers, the painters, the musicians, the dancers, they were all there and were ready to greet her and welcome her back.

"Darling, wer 'av you been 'iding?" Kiss on the cheek. Elena wondered who that was. Then followed another, then another and another until Elena was smothered in people who she hardly even knew, but who seemed to think they knew her. Elena broke out of the cloud under the polite pretence of attending the ladies room, when she came upon the only person she truly wanted to encounter that night. Their gaze interlocked and once again Elena felt as though unable to speak, unable to express her outrageous emotions towards him.

"I am so very glad that we are both here," Elena began, breathing deeply as if she was attempting and extraordinarily difficult task, "You see I have thought about what we discussed and I have come to the conclusion that I…" A disturbing silence, which lasted a mere fraction of a second yet for Damon felt like all eternity, "Want to marry you. I would be awfully happy if we did get married,"

Damon was against her in a moment and kissed her contently, with all the happiness bubbling within him. He took her in his arms and lifted her a few inches off the floor; he wanted to carry her to the ends of the world. Their lips locked in a once in a lifetime kiss made them more aware of how much they had longed for each other, how much they had desired this very moment and how much they still wished for them, knowing that even now they felt true perfection and contentment within. Damon's lips kissed her blushing, rosy cheek, then her neck, then her collarbone. Her ivory skin seemed delicious and new and he needed to have her. One more look from her could have sent him off the edge. Damon and Elena stood up against each other. Their hands intertwined by their sides, they looked hopefully and lovingly into each other's eyes.

They walked back to the dancing, chatting, drinking crowds and felt comfortable there, together. Elena held onto Damon and had no intention of dancing with anyone tonight. She knew that if she and Damon danced, when someone would cut in, she would respectfully decline. After all who needed someone else when she had her great love right beside her, holding onto her hand for dear life? It was a spectacular feeling, something Elena never imagined to experience. She and Damon chatted with several friends, drank pink champagne and clear champagne, delighted in small pastries accessible at some corner or another and as Elena ate her chocolate cake she regarded Damon's profile and could not help but admire his manly charms, his slick, dishevelled hair, how he achieved both at the same time was a mystery, his attractive attire. How could he be so perfect? Elena still noticed with the corner of her eye all the girls that regarded him as a potential beau, but now she had lost her worry. Perhaps she had learned to trust him and yet.

"Would you like some more chocolate?" He whispered into her ear, reviving her from her fantasies.

"I would, but perhaps somewhere else. You know I never stay in one place too long. The night is still young and as you reminded me today, so are we!" They dashed off for the café, where they were sure to encounter more dancing, only of a more sensual sort, clouds of cigarette smoke and liquor of every kind, taking a few of their closest friends with them, that included the bobbed Bonnie, the careless Caroline, the smouldering Stefan and the tedious Tyler. All of whom were the same sort as them only a lot more wild and less preoccupied with such trivial virtues as love. The night was just beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note** I do hope you found this chapter pleasing and please be so kind as to review!  
><em>

_Elena's dress ; .com/post/2071414684/jean-charles-worth-evening-dress-ca-1928-1929-via_


	5. 21:00 to 23:00pm

**21:00 – 23:00 pm**

The air was stale. Elena breathed in the clouds of smoke; it petrified her lungs despite the countless years of passively inhaling it. The darkness outside reminded Elena that it was her time. They were all there, inside the café, that resembled a bar, where dancers with feathers in their hair and shimmers on their dresses in a very decadent manner, moved sensually through the crowds perfecting the atmosphere with their overtly charming and attractive spirit. Her love for this manner of living had not diminished. She and Damon were in the very centre of the wooden tables, the smoking, drinking men, women, bartenders. Elena swayed close to Damon, trying to fill the space between them at any given chance. Damon at times pleasantly surprised her by spinning her around and then back to him, making her feel warm and nervous inside. Whilst dancing, they were supplied with drinks; clear, rosy champagne, sparkling in a perfectly rounded crystal glass by their friends of the night. The vibrant background noise of laughter, flirtation, kisses, love, fits of fury intoxicated the helpless Elena more than liquor ever could. Their relationship was torn between love and hate and always seemed to verge on near destruction when towards one of the extremes and yet they were entirely overtaken by love which this time seemed more real and true than ever before and also completely unstoppable.

Elena held onto Damon's hand and led him away from the noise, the people, the smiles. They entered a small and winding corridor that led to the tables in the back. Once they had found one they settled there, far from anyone's view. Their skin against the ruby red velvet of the chairs, the smell of tobacco in the air, the dim lights, the candles, the thrown, dusty books and the gold rimmed alcohol glasses created the most perfect of ambiances; Elena felt overtly passionate. The music was heard as a soft hum in the foreground of the scene and as they looked at each other lovingly Elena stood up and letting herself lose all reason, slowly swayed to the melody. Damon regarded her in awe. The beauty of her was inexplicable; the long brown praline locks fell perfectly against her delicate chest, the hazelnut honey of her skin looked delightfully delicious and her entire figure screamed at him to take her right there. Elena's arm moved delicately in the air with statuesque but elegant movements, whilst her eyes remained closed, making her appearance entirely mysterious. She moved closer to Damon, pressing her leg against the chair upon which he was sitting. Damon sat up straight and after removing the fluttery chiffon from her thigh, kissed the inside of it, making her shiver gently from surprise.

"Damon," Elena let out a whisper, but was unable to say not a word more as Damon stood up and holding her tightly with his hands pressed her against the nearby wall. Elena felt heat move through her being as she felt Damon's urging and hard arousal. Damon placed kisses all along her neck, then her décolleté, finally sliding her dress of her slender shoulders, revealing her perfect breasts. He kissed them sensually making Elena bite her lip in response, for she wished to have Damon and could not stand the teasing any longer. Damon's lips moved downwards and invaded her completely. Elena stood in her rare lingerie, the step-in garment which was lavishly ornamented with wide lace inserts and a pretty "boutonnière" of silk ribbon flowers and felt Damon kiss her heat. Elena moaned softly and let Damon take her with all he had and as he came to face her he pressed against her placing himself near her entrance. Elena longed for him to have her, her heart raced; she felt herself grip tightly into the material of his tailored jacket, suddenly almost ripping it off from mere lust. Damon's hands gripped her thighs tightly and then with one hand he entered her and with that moment the both of them moaned in pleasure of becoming one. Damon ran his hands over her body, then placing them on her tight breasts and caressed them gently. Elena kissed him, feeling the wetness of their lips collide, the warmth tingle her gentle nerves even further, and then placed her head upon his shoulder, feeling the sensation becoming too much to bear and holding onto him for yet even more delight. They had given in to their desperate and surfacing desires and now were living them more vividly than ever. Elena felt her skin become hot as the penetrating and burning day sun and began to move her hips to satisfy both their excruciating lust further, and as Damon felt himself come towards the edge he held her even more ragingly by her waist. This act was so full of desperation and the built up anger, lust, denial and love between them that they exhausted their souls to please the sensations of one another. They reached their peak and after well upon the velvet chair resting together, Elena's head against Damon's chest, pressing her bare, luscious body against him.

"Elena," Damon said through tired sighs.

"Mhm?" Elena looked up at him feeling his stare overtake her. She felt more exposed now than before. He regarded her lustfully.

"You are perfect and I love you," Damon kissed her forehead and then lifted her up, pulling her towards him, "There is a fire within you that I always wished to bring out and there it was. In my very being," Elena felt her cheeks turn from the actively rosy to bright scarlet in confusion of his words. He stroked her hair from her face and then his hand moved in a gentle line down her neck, over her collarbone, passing her breasts and down towards her stomach, then continuing until Elena whimpered in delight. Damon pulled her even closer and moved his fingers over her sensitive skin. Elena's raven eyes stared straight into the seas of his and they could not even blink. The intensity rose with every move Damon made and Elena felt him increase his speed. Elena tilted her head slightly back, letting her umber hair fall over her back, tingling her pleasantly. With that she had reached her peak and felt complete ecstasy in the arms of her true love. Their foreheads touched and their gaze returned, but this time instead of the trying lust they both saw only genuine affection and possibly a pictorial love.

* * *

><p>The morning seemed dewy and bright. The summer brought mornings of the most pleasurable sort. The grass was tall, the sky blue without a pinch of white and the sun seemed flawlessly yellow. They lay in upon the pleasantly chilly ground and awaited the growing day. At the top of the small hill, under the two large oaks, which had preserved themselves for hundreds of years, now delighted them with their majestic beauty, they drank milk and ate the blueberries from the small basket. Elena placed them into Damon's mouth one by one, seeing him enjoy every one but remarking upon it, because he had previously said that the country pleasures do not entice him at all.<p>

"It is quite beautiful here. I like the peace and calm it offers,"

"I am glad that you have learned to appreciate it," Elena smiled with closed eyes, feeling the sun caress her face. This was the only sun she loved. The summer, country side, soft and kind sun.

"We could never live here could we? We would be yearning for Paris the entire time?" Damon wondered trying to guess Elena's feelings towards this small cottage, the green hills around it and the delights she had enjoyed this past month and quite probably her whole life.

"I would not want to live here. Summers, perhaps. Could we afford living in the city and a cottage here?"

"I suppose we could," Damon pondered under his breath. Then his gaze turned to Elena who was furiously trying to find the other basket which contained their neatly arranged and prepared sandwiches, "I love to see you here. You are so naturally a part of this scenery and you look absolutely radiant here. There is a smile upon your lips at all time," Elena leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips. He had a way about him of leaving her lost for words, because his compliments or insights were always tremblingly sweet and heart-warming. Elena knew that what he said was true. She did in some way belong to this simplicity and natural joys of life, she herself sensed a belonging here and was not surprised that she smiled more, laughed more and was overall more joyous than in the business of the growling city. However, Paris had its charm and at times when she strolled upon the white grey pavement the city was silent.

"Read to me," Damon whispered. It pleased Elena greatly, "You know I am too lazy to attempt it myself at this moment," They both smiled.

"I shall then. But you won't have a choice in the selection of the material," Elena picked out from the basket an old grotty version of Knut Hamsun's ''Pan'' and began to read, her voice flowing softly like melting chocolate upon ice cream;

"_At other times, even quite unusual happenings cannot avail to lift a man from dullness and poverty of mind; one can sit in the middle of a ballroom and be cool, indifferent, unaffected by anything. Sorrow and joy are from within oneself, " _

Damon listened intently and found him overtaken by the words. He felt true contentment and wished for Elena to be in his arms, for he never felt close enough to her. She had become the only light in his life and despite his own pride he wished it to remain that way. They spent the morning outside in the fresh air just as they had all month long, but autumn was rapidly approaching and so was their return to the city, where Damon was set to start working. In his mind they would be the most wonderful couple he himself knew and longed to be with her amongst everyone he knew. She was a diamond, a sapphire, a ruby; a jewel. Her dazzling eyes, her tea rose cheeks, her curled cordovan hair; her entire appearance made one stare and wonder in amazement at the glory before him. And yet there was still a worry within him that he might lose her, for diamonds tend to disappear.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon left the small room and headed back to their party. The music had turned to a more sensuous and tempting tone and as they saw their friends lose themselves in each other they quickly slipped out of the bar into the fresh night air. The stars were visible, the aroma of roses had become even more forceful and as Elena clung to Damon she felt magical. They walked the streets towards the Ritz, wishing to spend every minute in each other's company. They reached the grand hotel and with all the lights lit in the windows, despite the residents being absent from their apartments, the hotel looked so beautifully illuminated that it made Elena's heart rush. She had always been very sensitive to scenery. They reached her rooms in what seemed to be a mere moment and whence there they rested near the window. Damon embraced Elena, feeling her let him, and kissed her shoulder in endearment. They were both in splendor of their love, as they could not believe their sudden settlement of their troubles and the perfect serenity that now resided between them. Now upon this darkest night they felt brighter than ever and their previous ideas and notions of love seemed only empty words as they had only just discovered its true brilliant radiant beauty.<p>

"I feel terribly exhausted," Elena whispered not wishing to ruin the undisturbed calm and quiet of this unforgettable moment.

"So do I. We should rest for a while," They moved to the silk wrapped bed, which looked overtly enticing; the pillows feathery and light, yet perfectly fluffed, the blanket charming with its promise of warmth. They lay under the covers and as Damon held Elena they felt so perfectly united they did not want to remove themselves from this instant.

* * *

><p>The city seemed fresh as the clean water of the lake they had delighted in all this month. Upon their return Elena felt stunningly renewed and poignantly beautiful, whilst Damon felt less gloom and felt a thirst for quiet life, so he proposed they do not enter the party scene too hastily. They settled in Damon's apartment, with the most perfect view of the old city and after setting themselves down on the <em>stil de grain<em> yellow chair they regarded the open window, which let in warm air, with a sense of wonder. They were both a charming shade of fallow from staying in the sun more than they should, but looked glowingly healthy and dare they even be referred to as happy. Damon seemed to have lost his brooding qualities that had penetrated his brow for so long a time and Elena's eyes seemed to glisten with a touch of seal brown as the raven had warmed, for she felt less melancholic. It had been of great benefit to them to spend such a month of nothing to do in the country, where nature could bestow upon them the best of its wonders.

"Shall we go out to dine?"

"I would like that. I wish to see Paris again. It has been so long since we have walked these streets,"

"I wish to walk them with you and make everyone glare in wonder of our beauty together," Damon whispered to her, making Elena close her eyes in fright of blushing from his words.

"I do admit we are rather a handsome couple, but I do not think we are yet to inspire people to be envious,"

"Hmm, there I disagree," Damon muttered, "If we go to Maxim's I will drink champagne till I drop and have a hearty meal,"

Elena smiled to herself under her curled lashes; "I am craving something of a chocolate fabrication. I suppose I could be satisfied with a mousse,"

Their discussion remained light and simple, for neither of them wished to reveal deeper desires. Elena's mind upon their return had returned to a previous event. One where Damon had asked her to marry him, and yet it had not be a very heartfelt proposal on his part. How she wished to be proposed to like she had dreamt of since she was a young girl, reading Jane Austen novels. There was such romanticism present in them in regards to every first kiss, every proposal, every relation and yet when Damon had proposed to her they had been on rather bad terms, so his conduct had not been of the most pleasant kind. They had not either of them remarked upon the matter since, as if it were forgotten. Elena felt a dreariness overtake her heart in worry that they had been just empty words, but she convinced herself that she must not lose her trust in Damon at this time, because he had not done anything to deserve it.

* * *

><p>Awoken by the sound of laughter outside in the square, they found themselves to be in each other's embrace. They had slept for no more than twenty minutes, but now felt alive and excited. Elena stood up from the bed and went over to the large window. She peeked outside and saw the small lights below and was inspired to stroll through the city once more. Damon approached her, sharing in her wish and after kissing her rose blush lips, pulled her with him with a grin as they left the apartments to delight in the pleasures of the night.<p>

They walked amongst the parties returning from bars, cafes and houses. People, intoxicated, consumed with the thrill of the adventure, passed by them greeting them with pleasant smiles and warming shouts. They reached the banks of the Seine and hand in hand took slow and small steps to make time stop just for a mere moment in which they could belong to each other truly the same way for more than a few seconds.

"I am going to the country side in two weeks' time," Elena expressed weary of Damon's reaction.

"Is that an invitation to come with or are you simply remarking upon the fact?"

"Must I always be so direct?" Elena smiled, "I do hope you will come along. It would be much more entertaining if you would be there,"

"I must admit that I am not very fond of the country,"

Elena felt a jolt pass through her and her astonishment clearly showed; "And yet you wished to go there previously?"

"I simply wanted to be in your company. It seemed more romantic at the time,"

"Would you like to come with me now, so that I can show you the little pleasures that that setting can offer, which these, however magnificent, surroundings of city can't?"

Damon did not wish to respond. He stopped Elena in her tracks and holding her tight against him, let her fall down in his arms and kissed her; her hair moving freely in the wind, the beautiful embellished pins falling on the cold, grey bricks, her body unbending before him. Then Damon brought her up to him and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, breathing in the smell of honey and vanilla that her skin emitted. The night felt long. The day felt endless. So much had occurred that their minds spun from the happenings that had taken place. And yet as the clock struck eleven, somewhere far away in the distance, over the hundreds of buildings of the old city, they became more aware that they were together and they dance to the sound of the striking hours as if they were the commencement of a brand new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** _Sorry for my absence. I_ _have had rather a busy time lately. Despite that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be so kind as to review! Yours excitedly, Martina!_


	6. 23:00 to 00:00

**23:00 to 00:00**

Oblivious to the notion of going home, Damon and Elena remained on the streets. They enjoyed the splendour of the cold night air and it gave them warmth imagining their luck, their incredibly troublesome and trying road to where they were now. Damon locked Elena's tender and delicate body in his arms and they imagined their future. The promise of this to last seemed to excite both and the fear of losing their love, the pearl of all their struggles, seemed impossible if not mortal.

* * *

><p>They were back to the smell of grass, the aroma of fresh apples and hay and the dreary, grey skies of autumn. The cottage looked like a white spot in the distance against the purifying charcoal and silver of the coming clouds. Damon and Elena stood in the orchard; the trees seemed possessed with the colours of scarlet and light gold as they carried the harvest of delicious apples. The branches above were leaning upon them, as if blessing them or caressing them with their love. Elena's <em>rose bonbon <em>cheeks seemed more alive than ever against the approaching darkness of the cold autumn and in the setting of green, red and gold.

"It is impossible for you to diminish the beauty of the country now, isn't it?" Elena pondered more to herself.

"I do agree that it has its charms,"

"I am still surprised you proposed to come here. It is very intriguing indeed. Perhaps, we will reside here more frequently now,"

"Perhaps," Damon drifted to a whisper, losing his voice, his courage. The grey dullness of the surroundings seemed to exhilarate his already vivid feelings and make him become trembling with anticipation of his own action.

"Damon, is something wrong?" Elena looked inquisitively at him, her black eyes piercing his very being.

"Elena," He began in a trembling voice, "I have no talents, I am not particularly interesting, I am not overtly sensitive, I am distant and I have very little rights to such a beautiful and incredible woman as you," Elena's heart slowed to a gentle beat, "But, I can offer you my love, which is the only attribute I feel worthy of. Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena stood mute amongst the plums and apples.

"I know I have asked you once, but I did not do it in a way I consider deserving of you,"

Soft tears of delight, accomplishment and love passed along her tea rose cheeks, making them glisten with the sparkle of a thousand diamonds.

"Damon, in terms of our attributes we do not differ largely. I want to marry you, with all my heart, because you make me happier than I have ever been and that is what I need and want, and desire and long for," Damon took Elena's hands in his and they were pulled together by an invisible force and caught in a fiery kiss that exceed all bounds of romance. The cherry sensation of their kiss, the wind blowing through their hair, drizzle of rain starting to engulf them. The moment would forever rest in their minds. From the cottage they went. They went straight to old Paris, the scene of all their happenings and when there they went straight to _Cartier_, where Damon provided Elena the most heartfelt and brilliant of rings; a small gold band graced with a crystal gold diamond.

They sat on the bank of the Seine and stared into the royal blue waters. In the distance a cloud of charcoal was overtaking the lavender and rosaceous line of the last sun. It truly was a different season and as Elena felt the first chill of winter pass along her ivory skin, she embraced Damon even more. The dim of the streetlight behind them was illuminating their shadows and as they noticed this occurrence it made them feel even more connected than they were, because with that they sensed that nature was on their side.

Upon returning home, Damon sensed it appropriate to consume champagne; after all it was a celebration. And as they popped the bottle open, poured the foaming liquid into glasses and then drank it heartily, they became rather fluttery and unreliable. Damon caressed Elena's waist and then unnoticeably slid his hand under the sequined fabric of her flapper dress. He felt the silk stockings, the lace garter, the warmth of her skin against the chill of his hand. Elena moaned as he slid his hand up to her heat. Damon kissed Elena's lips as she tried to contain herself. With one motion of his hand he swiped the candles and books off the commode and placed Elena there carefully. She felt bewildered and wonderful, feeling Damon's body above hers, because once more she felt close to him. She could hear his breath near her, his hand on her shoulder, slipping off her dress, his touch upon her lingerie. Damon kissed Elena with a fiery and radiant passion, moving downwards; kissing her perfectly sculpted breasts, feeling her heart beat like mad under her soft skin. Damon's lips caressed the ripe and sensitive skin around her nipples and had her writhe beneath him.

The cool of the oak beneath her increased Elena's appetite and as Damon kissed her, she could not resist him any longer. Elena opened his trousers and located him at her entry, when with a moan they collided and entwined. Elena felt him arouse her and touch her at her heat and blushed as she felt a wave of hot blood rush through her body. Damon nibbled at her neck, her lips and took them in all emotion. The two were lost in their act as they ignored the loud clamor of the commode and the wind blowing open the nearby window and releasing the silk curtains in a gust upon them. With a cry Elena reached her peak and so did Damon, falling upon her and caressing her skin, which was fervent and delectable. Their eyes met and for that instant they felt as if a stronger passion and lust could never be feasible.

It was morning. A desiring and promising sun shone through the open window, the wind of which had frozen all surfaces, except under the duvets there lay the two. Still enjoying each other's warmth and pondering over a desirable breakfast. They saw the leaves of maples, crimson, amber and burgundy be blown in through the French doors and with that Damon went to shut it. As he turned to Elena he looked at her with a menacing grin and when he climbed into bed they near repeated all of last night's happenings except that this time they attempted it with love instead of breathtaking lust.

They walked down the street, Elena's arm under Damon's. The mint green of her dress fitted with her ivory tone and her sleekly pinned dark curls, the sparkling and brilliant crystals and sequins accentuated her glowing and glistening black eyes. Her eyes searched for the envious looks and the lustful glares and yet she found nothing but admiring and happy smiles, which seemed to express contentment and joy for the lovely couple. Elena felt excited. She was his and he hers and she could not imagine what could possibly be more wonderful than that. After finding a quiet and artistic café, Damon and Elena settled down for breakfast. The waiters smiled seeing Damon hold her hand to his lips and kiss it lovingly and showed a kindness to them. They delighted in a plate of crepes with raspberry jam and black coffee and felt pleasantly filled to the extent of skipping lunch. Off they went amongst the crowds and streets of Paris, taking in the beautiful scenery of autumn in this old and perfect, in its imperfections, city and when they reached their spot on the bank of the quiet, soundless, still asleep river, Damon offered his hand to Elena and they engaged in a slow and romantic dance to the sound of '_In the mood for love_' coming from the phonograph of an aspiring café.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when they returned to Elena's apartments. Damon drew a cigarette and smoked it by the window, feeling the fervid air of the summer's night. Elena stood by him and regarded him with great curiosity. When his troublesome look turned to her, her eyes shot downwards, but when his hand drew her close she was forced to look at him and see them understanding in his eyes. Damon extinguished his cigarette and moved away from the rail. They fell upon the floral carpet and stared at the ceiling which was purely white, but ornate with flowers of gold and apricot.<p>

"I love you more than anything in my life," Damon spoke as he squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"Damon, you know that I love you too. This night has been one of the most peculiar and yet eye opening of my existence and I shall never forget the words that were said or the kisses given," Her voice sounded soft as honey, "They are simply too precious," They turned sideways facing one another and Damon caressed her cheek lightly with his fingertips as she closed her eyes and let him. He put his hand on her waist and held it there for a moment before pulling her close and letting her rest against him, in his arms for the following moments before they went to bed and just as they did it was midnight and the full moon shone in the distance, and the birds stopped singing their songs for a moment and the people in the streets calmed and stared at the light above from the moon, and Damon and Elena closed their eyes still seeing each other in one another's dreams.

* * *

><p>The day was here. Full of sunshine, full of people, full of joy and full of love. Elena stood in the decorated and furnished room of the church and felt absolutely terrified of looking up all the people out there. The truth was she knew almost none of them. Personally, at least. They were all people she had met during her evenings out or when in school, but she did not like them, she did not contact them and she was not responsible for these arrangements. It had all been the doing of her aunt, who in her old fashioned and prudish ways had disregarded an elopement and demanded a large wedding in which she could cry and be delighted upon the grandness of love and Elena in a white dress. Elena, however, had not surrendered and her own scheme was already in existence. In a mere moment there was a knock upon her door and in entered Damon, their fathers, her aunt, the priest and Damon's brother Stefan, who was his best man, and Caroline Elena's only true friend, who had disappeared to England and had come for her day.<p>

"I propose we do something slightly more adventurous," Elena said with a smile and seeing Damon smile back they all exited the church and soon were on their way in a car going to the banks of the river, despite all the muttering and babbling coming from her aunt. Once they had arranged themselves there, Damon looked at Elena fondly; the dress fitted her beautifully and it appeared to suit her natural beauty as much as a garment could. Her hair was down, wildly flowing with its curls, which she had let out in the car. Her eyes were glittering, her smile was as kind as it could be, her cheeks were rosy and her lips looked deliciously carnation.

"Shall we begin?" The priest demanded in a low voice, making them sense that perhaps it would be best to start and not try his patience.

"Yes," They all spoke in unison with a slight nod.

And so they were married. For their honeymoon, they went to the Nice in the French Riviera. Being amongst the tan people, the sparkling blue water and the bright vanilla houses and streets seemed delightful. No one knew them there and even if they did they passed by with a smile and recognition that they best be left undisturbed. Elena loved Damon just the same and he loved her back, because even though they were married, they did not feel a distinct difference; their feelings had not changed their obligations as well. It had only united them in a more confirmed manner.

"I think that when we go back to Paris we should search for a house in the country," Damon said sipping his sparkling rose wine. Elena's eyes opened wider in appreciation.

"Only if you are sure,"

"I miss the orchards, the fields where you read to me and were with me in complete isolation. Somehow I thought it seemed more natural,"

"I would be delighted to purchase something there. Our summers will be wonderful," Elena said kissing Damon lightly, but when his hand pulled her closer and the heat of the kiss rose Elena felt drawn to him, just like before. The passion and lust were inextinguishable and for as long they would be together it would last. They left the restaurant and went onto the beach. They felt the grey stones beneath and the cool of the water come at them from the sides. After exhausting themselves entirely walking the coast, they sat down, just at the time of the sunset. Elena rested her head upon Damon's shoulder and his lips kissed her gently. They regarded the colours and it reminded to them of themselves; the first layer of bright scarlet red; the anger, refusal, denial and betrayal, then the intense of the lilac and rose; the love, the romance, the lust, the desire, the pleasures of skin and then fading out into the amber and gold; the contentment, delight and caring, which could not be possible without their pure love.

"_Quand on n'a que l'amour_

_A s'offrir en partage_

_Au jour du grand voyage_

_Qu'est notre grand amour"_

"_If we only have love_

_Then tomorrow will dawn_

_And the days of our years_

_Will rise on that morn"_

_- Jacques Brel;_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note **I suppose this story is over, for I do not believe their ending could have been more perfect or desirable. Thank you for supporting me by reading and inspiring me! Till the next one! Yours excitedly, Martina.  
><em>


End file.
